My One Of A Kind Type Of Love
by Nikkymouse
Summary: This story is my version of the story 'Joker' the Graphic novel. As the Joker meets Harley Quinn for the first time at the strip bar "Grin and Bare it'" they soon start to fall for each other and as they are getting to know each other more and more the Joker soon starts to take her on his 'jobs' to be not only his girl but his hench women. Will she falter from all this?
1. Chapter 1 Diserable Lust

Chapter 1 Desirable Lust

Jonny Frost couldn't help but feel an uneasy tension into being in this situation, waiting for the Joker to be finally released from Arkham Asylum. He couldn't actually believe that he was going to see the Joker in person, let alone work for him knowing the fact that all the crimes that he's done in Gotham making him end up here in the first place again but if the docs said he was sane he must be…right?. Minutes later the gates of Arkham Asylum opened and there he was walking out in his Long purple patterned shirt, long sleeved with a green vest under also his purple bluish pants with white stripes he couldn't also forget his green hair and white pale-ish skin. He made Jonny swallow a huge gulp of saliva from all the uneasiness that he was feeling but kept his calm to look as professional as ever.

"Im here to pick you up..Monty sent me" Jonny said.

"And who..are you?" the Joker said.

"My names Jonny..Jonny Frost".

"He did ehh!..hehehe..that Monty! Well lets go then Jonny Jonny."

"Sure thing err..boss." As Jonny and the Joker were walking to Jonny's car they both spotted a car that quietly pulled up a little bit behind Jonny's car and Jonny had a very confused look but the Joker just gave a smile.

"Hey Joker theres a car just sitting there! Do you know em?"

"Im afaraid I cant say I do Jonny Jonny but lets just get in the car..Wait before we get in do you have a gun I can borrow?"

"Yeah I do."

"Hehehe im starting to like you already Jonny ole boy lets go."

With that statement both the Joker and Jonny went into the car and sped off in the Arkham streets. The Joker told Jonny to take him to his special club he owned called the Grin and Bare it to meet up with Monty..and to also get some drinks and Jonny had no problem doing so. 20 minutes later they approached the club and they both got out and walked in. It was loud as usual with the loud, sensual music to the howling noises made by the disgusting pieces of shits that had money to blow on women they knew they would never had a chance with outside of here. While they were in Monty spotted Joker in the corner of his eyes and called him over.

"Hey Joker!. Long time no fucking see" Monty said loudly to the Joker over the powering music.

"Long time no see indeed Monty. How's everything since my..minor stay in incident?." The Joker asked him.

"Everything's good so far..no one didn't try to jump each other yet thank fuck hahaha… oh I almost forgot your big ass alien looking friend Croc came in earlier today. He heard you were coming out and wants you to try and meet up with him sometime tonight".

"Oh don't worry I will definitely meet him". As soon as the Joker finished what he had to say he got a shot of vodka from the bar and was sitting there a little to quite then all of a sudden the lights in the room went a little dark, most of the lights on the stage now after the other women finished there regular routine. The men quickly all went to the front waiting for the head stripper the sexiest of them all to come out now and do her show for the men… Harley Quinn. Harley was getting prepared with her final touches on her outfit, a sexy black lacy strapless bra with a g-string red thong and fishnets adding to the 7inch stilettos. She hated doing these dances for pathetic waste of life so called "men" that were out there but her 'bread and butter' was being a stripper since studying psychology didn't go exactly the way she wanted it to turn out but in her mind a women's got to do what a women's got to do.

"Your on now hun!" the stage manager called out to Harley.

"Shit! Alright!" Harley said as she got up out of her seat that was in front of her mirror and fixed her hair and walked up on the stage to wait for her entrance. The dj that was soon about to start off the music called in Harley to come on out.

"Gentlemen I give you.. Miss beautiful Harley Quinn". That was the queue for Harley to walk out slow and sensual onto the main stage and the man started to play Sandpaper kisses as Harley went to her pole and started her dance. All the men were howling all types of sexual, derogatory things about Harley as she hooked her right leg around the pole and started to slowly grind on it. She climbed up the pole slowly and arched her back backwards upside and let her hands go under and slowly slide down the pole upside down. As she got off the pole she walked a little closer to the front audience and slowly peeled off her bra and dropped it on the stage floor and started to sexually dance around grabbing her boobs. The crowd was getting wild, everyone was except the Joker who was sitting there quietly watching this beautiful, lost girl dance for these idiots..he wanted her. Harley then soon turned around and went on to the floor on her all fours and started to move her vulumptious, firm, big ass around in her tiny thong and the crowd at this point went insane. As Harley was finishing shaking her ass to the crowd she slowly started to sit on her knees and arched her back while grabbing her boobs and something caught her eye way out in the crowd.. a specific someone that she's never seen before. She slowly went back up and went onto her stomach and looked again this time and her eyes went big when she saw who has caught her eye…the Joker. She sat there for a few seconds there in shock, she's never really seen him in person, only on her t.v for his everyday crimes but she noticed that he was somewhat attracted to his look… she had to see him a little bit closer to tell if she wasn't loosing her mind just yet. She slowly crawled to the audience and the man started to throw all the money they had starting from 50s to 100s and as she was at the front audience she pointed using her index finger to the Joker and called him over to her, the crowd was shock to see that. The Joker slowly approached her and she got a better look at him and saw his deadly, but sexy grin show and she also grinned and slowly started to move her head around at the Joker, grabbing her tits more eagerly now and actually licked her right nipple and the Joker gave an almost full sly smile and pulled a 100 dollar bill out of his pocked and gave it to her and she sexually took it from his fingers and he went to sit back down as her dance was over and the crowd was applauding her and howling at her as she was picking up her money and walked back staged to her personal dressing room. Harley put her money on the table in front of her mirror and closed her dressing room door. She sat in her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that ever in her life she would do something like that and specially to the Joker but she noticed now that she had an amazing attraction to the clown prince of crime and as she was staring at herself in the mirror she started to see her emotionless stare turn into a grin. Outside from the backstage the Joker sat there quite as ever as he just finished watching the most beautiful women to him give finished her dance he had to go and speak to this girl, she was someone he could definitely get into.

"Alright Jonny boy start the car I want to go home…but not before I talk to someone. Got it?"

"Sure thing Joker". As Jonny went outside Joker called over Monty and told him to get and get Harley so he can talk to her outside and Monty was a slightly curious but immediately called her outside to speak with the Joker and she didn't hesitate as she put on her red skinny jeans with her biker jacket on without a top under and went out to talk to the Joker. As she went outside she saw the Joker leaning on the passenger side of the car door as Jonny was a little behind smoking a cigarette. Her heart was beating a lot faster then before, she was finally here talking to the Joker himself she could pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

"Well well well.. look who the big bad wolf called"! the Joker said to Harley.

"Well here I am you wanted to talk huh?. That you saw me from afar and wanted to chit chat?" Harley said back.

"The little minx has sass to her.. I like it heheheh".

"Well… what else do you like about this 'minx'? Harley teased him as she slowly approached him and was literally face to face inches from his lips as she slowly let her tongue slide across the scar on the left side of his face and she slid down to his lips and gave it a little lick. As she finished the joker pushed Harley a few inches away from the car to a concrete wall and roughly grabbed her right leg up from her thigh as she rested it on his left leg and he kissed her roughly and with full lust, his tongue sliding in her mouth as there tongues played with each other. She was in shock for a quite second and left her eyes opened but they started to slowly close and as they fully closed he picked up her left leg and held her up against the wall and started to reach his hands on her breast and she moaned in his mouth a little as he started to rub her breast around as he was still kissing her but before he would loose his self control he stopped kissing her and gently put her feet on the ground. She sat there with a confused 'please continue' look but he gently shook his head no and called Jonny to start up the car. As Jonny started it up the Joker went to the car, got inside and blew a kiss as her and told her,

"See you tomorrow doll, id like to take out". After that Jonny sped off into the night leaving Harley swoon from the kiss and soon Harley quickly collected her things from her dressing room and left the bar to get in her car and go home. As she reached her apartment she quietly got inside and threw her things on the kitchen room table. She hated her dingy apartment that was basically falling apart but she couldn't even bother with it tonight as she went to her room and took off her pants and jacket and stilettos and got into her bed and coved herself nice and tightly under the covers and thought about the kiss the Joker gave her. It made her feel powerful, sexy, and desirable. She couldn't believe that it actually happened she even knew that people at her job will give her hell about but at this very moment she didn't even cared all she cared about was that unexplainable deadly, but sexy grin he gave as she was on stage and slowly she departed into a nice, peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 What Is It About You

Chapter 2 What is it About You

At 11:45 Harley was waking up and started to stretch out of bed as she completely got out of bed she felt a certain dampness in her panties and rushed to the bathroom, took off her panties and squealed when she saw her cum on her panties. She was in shock that she ended up having a wet dream about the Joker that night and couldn't even remember what they were doing in this dream but pushed it aside for now and went to go and take a shower and get dress to see her friend Pamela Isly aka Poison Ivy. As she got out she quickly put on her bra and panties and walked back into her room and walked to her closet to put on some clothes but something in the corner of her eye caught her attention, a not with a red, blood like mark that was sitting on her computer table. She walked to it slowly knowing that someone came in and her not even knowing and as she reached the note she opened it perkily and it was from the Joker and she immediately felt some ease and read what it said, "_Dear Harl, don't forget tonight you owe me my date at 12:00 midnight, look good like you always do and always have a smile on your pretty little face… J._Harley had that swoon feeling again from that note Joker sent to her, it definitely made her feel more attraction to him and she left the note on her desk and went to go get dress. Soon Harley was dressed in her biker jacket wearing a strapless bra under with black leggings and also her combat boots. She took all her items she might need and put them in her purse and was about to leave her apartment when she remembered the note the joker gave her and she slipped the note into her purse and went on her way to Pamela's house. The good thing about going to Pamela's house was that it wasn't far from Harleys and she was the main person in Harleys life that she could get advice from or just strictly talk to. As Harley was close to Pamela's place she was always cautious walking by herself because men in this type of area of Gotham were vicious and would rape anything that walked, luckily today was her lucky day and didn't have any altercation with some random drunk and then she was finally here Pam's house. It was an apartment like Harleys but it was kept in really good shape with plants all around, that was Pam's style and Harley went to front door and rang the doorbell. Pamela slowly creaked opened the door and asked,

"Who is it?" she said in a low voice.

"Its me Pammy"! That peachy voice was the voice Pamela did recognized and opened the door fully this time and greeted Harley.

"Hey girly come on in". Pamela opened it enough to let Harley in and closed the door as she entered and Harley plopped herself on Pam's couch. Pamela saw that usually wasn't normal fro Harley to do so she wanted to get to the bottom of her awkwardness.

"Harl, whats the problem?"

"Oh nothing red… im just sooo happy today and speechless. I meet a guy at my job and he is amazing, charming, and sexy as fuck!"

"Im shocked you found someone in this piece of shit city! So who's the guy, someone I might know?"

"Yea you know him and I don't know how your gonna take it but its uhh.. hmm how can I say this."

"Just spill it out Harl who is it?"

"Ughh…the Joker"! Pamela looked at her with a stern, shocked look and felt instantly sick to her stomach.

"Harley are you fucking taking some dugs or something"?

"No just he makes me happy and he's so attractive, I mean c'mon you have to admit that he is".

"I never found him attractive Harl. Look I don't want to see my only friend get hurt. He will do stuff to you that will make you even regret trying to peruse someone like him ok".

"Please Pam just be my friend and understand I really do want to try this out and it something bad happens ill leave as soon as possible alright and also if he was a bad guy why does he want to take me out tonight"?

"Oh god Harley stop being a fucking idiot he doesn't care about anyone but, because you're my friend ill sit here and be here for you but the minute your hurt… im going to kill him".

"Red relax im a big girl ill be just fine".

"Lets hope everything's fine". As soon as they had there discussion both Pam and Harley chilled at the house and had girl talks and also watch movies to let time pass for Harleys date tonight with the Joker. While Harley was "passing time" the Joker had un finished business to do. He had to recruit back all the people that use to work with him again before his lock up in Arkham or die, and one of those people were his good long time friend, Croc. Croc's hideout was abandoned, worn down ice cooler in the back or a now deserted restaurant. As the Joker and Jonny were walking to Crocs hideout door the joker noticed Jonnies nervous look and he couldn't have that around him now so he decide to talk to him abit.

"Jonny Jonny. You look uneasy!" Joker gave a slight pout sas he said that.

"I..im good Joker, really. Im sorry if I look like this."

"Now one thing you cannot always do even if your not around me is apologize for anything you do, say or feel, got it"?

"Sure Joker.. err,, no problem."

"Good! Now keep your weapon in check". With that being said the Joker knocked on the door and a large, deep voice was saying through the door,

"Who the hell are you"? The Joker quickly responded by saying the pizza man and the man with the voice got suspicious and went to the peephole of the door and saw that through that peephole was a bright, red lipstick, scars on face smile. Them man at this point knew exactly who that was and back away from the door and in seconds the joker busted in through the door. As he was finally in Jonny took out his rife and started to point it at the directions of the men that were pointing the guns at him and the Joker and croc instantly stood up from way in the back of the room to see he chaos and saw the joker and instantly greeted him.

"well if it isn't the creepy ass killer clown, the Joker! How was the pen?

"Good to see ya to Croc and don't ask how it was because im all better, I mean cant you tell I got sexier"? The men in the room started to laugh including Croc but Jonny sat quite not wanting to trust these men. As the laughter died down the joker asked him to start helping him again and Croc immediately said yes which made the whole room go in total shock, included Jonny but the joker just gave a evil, mischievous smirk knowing he was already going to help, thanking god he didn't have to already get into a fight especially on his date day.

"Why so fast to agree Croc"? The joker asked coyly.

"Are you kidding? There hasn't been anytime type of fucking action since you left and Bat brain is no where to be found so of course ill help cause some type of chaos again, without a doubt".

"Good now you and your boys come with me because I got to pick up a special lady". They all started to walk out the door when the Joker stopped by the front door.

"Oh I almost forgot Jonny this is Croc, Croc Jonny! You to will love each other". They both gave annoyed, "who the hell are you" type of look but instead didn't say anything but walked out with the Joker and was now on his way to the Grin and Bare It. At Pamela's house it was 11:35 and Harley was starting to get droopy at stating at Pams house watching nothing but movies all day but Pam shook Harley to stay up and meet up with the Joker.

"C'mon harl you have your date at 12 remember"?

"Ughhhh give me… one minute"! Harley said groggily to Pam.

"No.. up now".

"Fine fine… ill get up and head to the strip joint". Harley soon started to get up and retrieve her keys from the coffee table in front of the couch, she said her goodbyes to Pam and then went out the door and called a taxi to take her to the "Grin and Bare It". It was 11:56 and the Joker with the guys by the bar waiting for Harley to come, as much as he wanted to kick himself for being excited to take her out he couldn't help it, it was like a new libido for him to actually feel somewhat and abnormal "happy' to which others would describe as a great, normal happy. He couldn't help but have a thought in his head that since Monty took control of his bar the Joker had to kill him but, right now wasn't the time from all his excitement. By the time it was 11:59 Harley came rushing in, making sure she wasn't late. Her hair was thrown all over her face from all the running. He couldn't help but give a grin from how idiotic she looked but it made her look cute. Harley was fixing her jacket as the men all turned there eyes to her and the joker walking to her. She started to feel her heart beat increase a whole 180. He soon was in front of hear and he gave a soft, almost caring kiss on her cheek, she instantly started to blush a bright red.

"Hey Harley babe, I thought we could take this date somewhere… out of here." The joker said to her.

"Oh.. where were you thinking to go exactly"?

"it's a secret but I know you'll like it".

"I hope so"! Harley joked and he loved that about her, always making things seem as if almost everything was a joke, that made him want her more and more.

"C'mon lets go". The Joker took Harleys hand and he used his other hand and snapped at Jonny to come over to him before they left. He told him to make sure everything is good with Croc and his guy and with that the joker went on and left with Harley to there destination. As they were outside, one of Crocs men let in Joker and Harley into to the car so they could go on there way. A Few minutes later Harley and the joker were at an abanded apartment building just a few blocks away from the Grin and Bare it. Harley was more confused then ever. She wondered why did he take her to this place as their first date with each other.

"Uhh…. Joker why are we at an abanded apartment building"?

"you'll find out doll just follow me". The Joker told her as he held her hand and led her inside the building and they started to walk up about 10 stories til they were on the roof top of the apartment and once outside Harleys breath caught in her mouth. She couldn't believe the breathtaking sight of the Gotham night life. It was a terrible place to live but this spot right here made Gotham look like a actual beautiful place. As they were on the roof Harley look on the ground and noticed that there was a little blanket with a basket full of food and the joker came to her and ushered her onto the blanket with him and then she came and sat next to him, both of them looking at the view together as he goes in the basket an takes out two paper cups and a bottle of Ciroc Red Berry and Harley couldn't help but give a tiny giggle as the joker just grinned and poured a half cup full in both cups of the Ciroc and he and her make a toast to their good night out. As there basket was almost empty from all the food they ate both Harley and the Joker were laying down on the blanket cuddled up together as they were looking up in the sky.

"When did you become an hopeless romantic"? Harley asked him

"When am I ever a hopeless romantic Harl hehe".

"I don't know you seem like It but, why did you I don't liked me or whatever? Is it because of my job"?

"Not at all! You just remind me of… me".

"How"?

"You know you never had an easy life. Look what you ended up to become. You're a mess, just..like..me". She sat there for a good minute and thought about what he had just said and he was right. She didn't have the easy life, she had to fight to survive in this lifestyle, she still wondered why she was alive now, she honestly didn't know but she didn't noticed that the joker was looking at her as she was looking up in the sky and he took her hand and his and kissed her knuckles and she then turned her head to him and they both looked at each other eyes and then the Joker went in and gave her a kiss and she responded by opening her mouth so his tongue can enter and then they both started to make out, there tongues wiggling each other. The Joker really wanted her right now at this point and rolled on top of her and started to take off Harleys jacket and strapless bra and once he saw her beautiful breast he licked his lips and went to bite her right nipple and pinch the left. She made little mewl noises from all that he was doing to her breast and then he yanked off her boots and pants off leaving her in nothing but her panties and he sat there and stared at her with nothing but lust and passion in hid killer eyes.

He then started to kiss her neck all over and she gave him an easier access by moving her neck a little more to the side as he worked his way all around her neck then, he moved down to her stomach and give her sweet kisses there, and then moved down to her womanhood and was about to slip off her panties when she shacked her head no and then pushed him down so she could get on top of him and then she started to give kisses on his neck, him giving her also and easier access around his neck. Then she reached up and started to take off his coat and shirt and then she put her hands on his chest and started to move her hands all around his chest and she couldn't help but love his awkward but strong form of his body then she wet to pull off his pants along with his boxers and now he was naked in front of her eyes. He looked like one of the sexiest clowns she has ever saw I her life.

Harley then proceeded to move down to his manhood and she gently touched his tip and then he instantly jerked up and she was intrigued by it like a girl having sex for the first time. She then proceeded to stroke his cock nice and slow, staring into his eyes making sure she saw all of his reactions. The joker was starting to get sweaty and then gave in tiny grunts from her perfect stokes then he noticed that her mouth was now on tip, sliding down the base of his cock and she proceed to now suck. She moved slow at first and then began to pick up the speed and saw that his balls were all alone and started to play with them as he sucked his cock easy and fast. The Joker threw his head back and started to grunt and moan from all the pleasure she was doing to his member and he held up her hair and pushed her hair down a little more for her to take in all of him and she didn't reject but took that as an advantage to suck his cock as fast as she can while she massaged his balls around and the Joker didn't want to cum not to easily and with that pulled her hair so that her mouth would disgard from his member and then he pushed her back down and ripped off her panties with his hands she was about to protest when he shoved his cock right into her vagina and started to viciously pump into her. Harley was moaning loud as the Joker was really fucking her hard and he kept pushing inside her harder and further into her to hit her spot and she threw her head back and closed her eyes but the Joker lifter her head and up and told her told her to open her eyes and she shot them open as he finally hit her spot and his cock there and Harley was screaming on the top of her lungs so loud that possibly the city Gotham would hear but she didn't care, all she could think about was the beautiful pleasure she and the Joker were making together.

"Cum for me baby, I want to see baby Harls cum on me". The Joker moaned to her as he was fucking her hard and fast.

"Im gonna cum daddy, im gonna…ahhh..". Harley started to scream as she came and the joker started to slow down his pace as she was cum all over his cock and some of her cum running down from her vagina onto the floor and they started to breathe heavily and Joker looked at her with even more lust and he whispered in her ear,

"What did you call me"? She started to slow down her breathing and then finally said,

"Daddy! Did I say the wrong thing"? The Joker just gave a little laugh

"You know I dint cum yet Harl". Harley gave him a sly grin that he would give to others and her and she pushed him off of her and back onto the other side of the ground and jumped right on top of him and moved her hand under her vagina and moved his cock at her surface and she slowly slid down and started to ride the joker at a slow pace, building up speed. The Joker latched his hands on her hips as she was bouncing up and down on his cock and she was now pinching her nipples as she was riding him and she never not once left her eyes off of his. The Joker then started to push up as she pushed down to get in deeper inside her vagina. They both moaned and grunted loudly and Harley soo bent down and started to kiss the Joker as she was still riding the Joker at an efficiently fast rate and then Harley tarts to ride as fast and Hard as she can and she could see the Joker was now at his breaking point and was going to cum so she wanted to egg him on so she could feel it inside her.

"Ahh fuck… daddy cum in me… please! I want you to fill me up… ohh fuck". The Joker couldn't control his cum after he heard her say those things to him and he threw his head back as he came inside her, grunting while releasing his seed and Harley threw her head back and closed her eyes as she slowed down and also came again with the Joker as her cum was sliding down his cock as his cock shot up inside her pussy. They both were panting frantically, trying to catch their breaths and Harley fell on top of the Joker, her head on his chest and he moved his hand on her forehead to move away the tendril of hair stuck to her face from her sweat. For a good 10 minutes laying together naked the Joker finally told her he had to take her home and get ready for his job, Harley was slightly disappointed he wouldn't stay with her once he takes her home but she understood that this was his life style and couldn't just change it anytime soon. Later on the both made there way out of the apartment building front door and one of the henchmen is waiting for the Joker and Harley to go inside and as they entered the Joker told him to take them to Harleys address and they were off.

20 minutes later the joker and Harley were at Harleys apartment and then he got out off the car first then went over to open her door and she smiled passionately at him but got sadden as he walked up to her and grabbed her hand and walked her up the steps to her apartment door.

"Harl baby.. daddy's got to work and cant stay tonight… maybe next time alright".

"Sure daddy"! Harley giggled which made the Joker smirk. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked back to the car and entered but rolled down his window and told her,

"Until next time doll, see ya later"! The car started to pull off and he gave in his crackles as the car was now driving down the street and she kept her eyes on the car until the ar was no where to be found and entered her apartment building. As she reached her apartment room she opened the door, walked in, and went straight to bed, taking of her boots, pants, and jacket and climbed into bed, covering the sheets up toi her neck and sat there staring a the ceiling fan thinking of today., She wondered how exactly she got to actually feel comfortable enough to sleep with him. He claimed that he was just as a trainreck as her and she sat there and took it all in and agreed that she was but, she wanted to deny it but couldn't because he was perfectly right about her being a mess just like him, she wondered what was it about him that made her so into him. While thinking of how she actually ended up strongly likening everything about him she eventually fell asleep with a small smile on her face, she knew after this night, nothing will ever be the same between them two again.

Working on Chapter 3. please Review and tell others about my stories!


End file.
